


The stars are dim, but does it really matter if I have you with me?

by satokoomie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokoomie/pseuds/satokoomie
Summary: Huan and Kuvira have a fun time with each other at 3 am.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The stars are dim, but does it really matter if I have you with me?

**Author's Note:**

> something soft because huan and kuvira dynamic brings me much joy

“Kuvira. Hey, Kuvira!” Huan whispered loudly. Kuvira rubbed her eyes vigorously and sat up in her bed. Huan stood to the left of her. She looked out the window to the pitch black night sky. 

“What time is it?” she asked, still disoriented because of waking up in the dark. She was still tired from Su’s lesson on incorporating dancing into metalbending.

“Don’t worry about that. Just follow me,” said Huan hurriedly. He rushed out of the room and stopped just outside of the doorway. Kuvira swiftly removed the blanket from off of her legs with one smooth flourish of her arm and followed Huan. Through the quiet hallways they ran. Kuvira followed Huan corner after corner, hallway after hallway. One thing was for sure; Kuvira was not going to get used to the grand labyrinth that was the Beifong residence. 

Kuvira almost bumped into Huan’s back after a sudden halt. “Close your eyes. No peeking,” Huan instructed. Kuvira did as she was told with no hesitation. Huan was always the one she could talk to, hang out with, and play with. Wing and Wei were always playing rough, Junior was doing all this scholarly stuff, and Opal…

Kuvira felt a soft hand take hold of hers. She felt a slight tug that prompted her to move forward. She was so excited to know what Huan was trying to show her that she didn’t hear him say “Watch your step”. Kuvira fell forward, but Huan caught her effortlessly. Kuvira’s eyes were still closed, and Huan was still guiding her to wherever he was taking her. 

“Okay,” Huan started to say, letting go of Kuvira’s hand. “You can open your eyes now.”

Kuvira opened her eyes too quickly, filled with excitement and impatience. Lanterns with different colored lights were suspended with string across the yard. Abstract metal sculptures and other metal art pieces that ranged from half of Kuvira’s height to Su’s height were placed on the curved edge of the yard where grass and stone met. Flower petals littered the yard in a chaotic yet beautiful arrangement. 

“You like the sculptures?” Huan asked shyly. “I made them myself.” Kuvira looked around again, focusing more on the art in the yard. 

“They’re beautiful,” she said. Kuvira was always amazed at Huan’s artistic ability since they were younger, but his skill level at 14 always impressed her. When her eyes focused back on Huan, he was holding her hand again, smiling wider than he usually would. It was just the two of them under the comforting blanket of the dark night. Paper lanterns illuminated their surroundings ever so slightly, giving off a late night sleep over aesthetic that neither of them got to experience. Kuvira felt safe with Huan. They told each other everything. This was a bond that Kuvira wanted to keep even in death.

“Kuvira,” Huan squeaked out. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. He cleared his throat. “Kuvira,” Huan said once again with more stability in his voice.

“Yes?” Kuvira responded with anticipation building in her voice.

“May I have this dance?” Huan asked. Kuvira blacked out everything in her mind that wasn’t Huan. Su being angry at her on bad days. Opal, Junior, and the twins never having the time or willingness to spend time with her. Baatar giving her looks of pity. Being alone by herself for the longest time until Su found her. She was grateful for this family, but it was her bond with Huan that she cherished the most.

Kuvira’s eyes shone brighter than ever. The look on her face gave Huan her silent answer. Music started ring through their ears. They looked at each other and both knew they were thinking the same thing; this was a night that the both of them were going to remember forever.


End file.
